The Last of the Saiyajins
by Alceon
Summary: The last member of a race wiped out by the Saiyajin forces comes to earth to rid the universe of the last of the saiyajins


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and related copyrighted names of Dragon Ball Z. No money is made and all copyrights apply.  
  
SUMMARY: A lone survivor of one of the many races wiped out by the Saiya- jin armies vows he will not rest until every Saiya-jin in the universe is dead. Naming himself Fukushu he searches the galaxies eventually coming to earth, the home of the last of the Saiya-jins.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: My knowledge of Dragon Ball Z is not as in depth as I would like so any mistakes are my own. I would appreciate it if my readers would point them out. This fic is set just after the Majin Buu Saga. Enjoy!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Last of the Saiya-jins  
  
Goku sat back with a contented sigh. In front of him more than a dozen empty bowls were stacked haphazardly, the testimony of the huge meal he had just consumed. Within seconds however the Saiya-jin was peering around the table to see if there was any more. Unfortunately he was sharing the table with two half Saiyans who had made quick work of the remaining food.  
  
Goten's face mirrored his father's, "Thanks mom," he said, "That lunch was great." He slipped off his chair and dashed away ever energetic. His brother was about to follow suit when Chi-Chi cleared her throat deliberately.  
  
Gohan froze and sighed, "Yes mom?" he asked taking the hint.  
  
"Have you finished your homework Gohan?" his mother wanted to know.  
  
Gohan ducked his head guiltily, "Er, no but I was going to do it right after training," he said.  
  
Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow, "Gohan you know your studies are more important than your training," she said, "Right Goku?" she looked to her husband for support.  
  
Goku looked up from the bowl he was licking clean, "Huh?" he said.  
  
Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and looked back to Gohan but the half Saiya-jin was gone.  
  
"Gohan!" she yelled.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gohan was half way to Capsule Corporation before he slowed down to a walk. Even then he still kept glancing behind him. He knew he'd pay for what he had done later, but for now he was revelling in the fact that he had escaped the confines of his room and was out in the fresh air.  
  
As he arrived at CC he saw Goten was already there, sparring with Trunks on the grass. He flopped down on the grass to watch. After a few minutes he realized he was not the only one watching the two half Saiya-jins. Glancing up he saw Vegeta standing next to and slightly behind him.  
  
"Hey," he greeted.  
  
The Saiya-jin nodded in return but didn't say anything. He was watched the fighting match intently. A few second later he looked abruptly to the left looking at seemingly nothing. Gohan, who had felt the presence a second after the Saiya-jin prince, also looked to his left.  
  
Before long a man could be seen striding across the lawn. He was tall, dressed in a long black hooded coat and held a Katana loosely in one hand. Long white hair could be seen framing his partially hidden face. He seemed to be making for Vegeta.  
  
The Saiya-jin turned his body marginally toward the newcomer and watched him with a scowl. Trunks and Goten had since stopped fighting and came to stand next Gohan who was still sitting on the ground.  
  
Without the slightest hesitation and with impressive speed the man swung his sword upward and then downwards as if to slice Vegeta in half. The Saiya-jin frowned and brought his left hand up, casually catching the blade in his fist. Gohan leapt to his feet.  
  
The man looked surprised but did not relent. He applied more pressure to his attack. Vegeta's lip twitched marginally and a thin stream of blood ran down his forearm. The man smiled. Vegeta snarled in irritation, released the sword and ducked out the way all in one smooth action. He then kicked the man in the stomach.  
  
This didn't have quite the affect he had been hoping for. The man in black took two precise steps backward. Reaching up he pulled his hood back revealing a long pointed face and an ashy grey skin tone. His waist length white hair started further back on his forehead than usual. The man was clearly not human. His red eyes flared in anger as he swung his sword around and took up a fighting stance.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "You're a lanorik," he said referring to the man's race, "I thought you were all died out."  
  
The lanorik ground his teeth but did not relax his stance, "I am the last," he said. His voice was low and rough but his words were precise and understandable.  
  
"Who are you?" Gohan demanded.  
  
The lanorik looked at him and frowned, "My name is Fukushu," he said, "You are a Saiya-jin, no?" He sounded confused.  
  
Gohan narrowed his eyes slightly, "Half Saiya-jin," he told him.  
  
Fukushu looked surprised; "Half?" he said straightening. His eyes flickered to Vegeta.  
  
Gohan laughed despite the situation, "No," he said, "My father is Son Goku."  
  
Fukushu looked at Trunks and Goten, "They are also half Saiya-jins?" he wanted to know. Gohan nodded. The lanorik looked at him, "What's the other half? Human?" he sounded slightly mocking.  
  
Trunks and Goten started to protest but Vegeta silenced them with a look, "Enough idle conversation," he said to Fukushu, "Why did you attack me?"  
  
The lanorik looked at him, his expression hard but controlled, "Thirty years ago a Saiya-jin army destroyed my planet and my people. I have dedicated my life to avenge them. I will not rest until all Saiya-jins are dead," he raised his sword threateningly, "Soon, my task will be over."  
  
"Even half Saiya-jins?" Goten asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group. Trunks clipped him over the back of the head.  
  
Fukushu gave the younger half Saiya-jin a cold look, "Yes," he said, "Even half Saiya-jins."  
  
Gohan stepped in front of his brother and fixed the lanorik with a glare. Vegeta also gave the newcomer a murderous look, "You believe you can take on and kill two Saiya-jins and three half Saiya-jins?" he wanted to know.  
  
The lanorik met his gaze, "Yes," he said simply.  
  
Vegeta smirked. Gohan sniggered and the two young half Saiya-jins behind him laughed out right. Fukushu looked outraged at the ridicule.  
  
"Your arrogance will be your downfall," he declared.  
  
Vegeta suddenly looked irritated, "I suggest you leave," he growled, "While you still can."  
  
Fukushu screamed in rage and attacked the Saiya-jin with his sword. Again the Vegeta caught the sword this time between two hands. The lanorik released his grip on the sword and kicked out with his feet instead. Vegeta smoothly sidestepped the attack and threw the sword up in the air. As it came down he caught it by the hilt.  
  
Fukushu backed up a few steps and began to circle his opponent. Vegeta mirrored his movements, swinging the sword casually in one hand. Suddenly he stopped, looked at the weapon with disdain then tossed it to Fukushu who caught it.  
  
"You'll need that," the Saiya-jin told him with a smirk.  
  
Fukushu smiled, "How right you are," he said gripping his sword with both hands. As he did the entire length of the blade began to glow. Gohan shared a look with his brother and Trunks. The latter rolled his eyes.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at the lanorik, unperturbed. Fukushu grinned evilly and attacked.  
  
The air blurred he was so fast, impossibly fast. Vegeta barely dodged in time. He spun out of the way as Fukushu went past. The Saiya-jin glared at him reassessing his estimation of the lanorik. Fukushu smirked and raised his glowing sword once again.  
  
"Vegeta?" Gohan started.  
  
The Saiya-jin raised a finger at him but did not look away from his opponent, "Stay out of this," he stated.  
  
Gohan looked about to argue but then shrugged and stepped back. In front of him the two foes watched each other's movements like hunters.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"But Chi-Chi," Goku complained, "I'm still hungry."  
  
"That's nothing new," his wife said in exasperation throwing up her hands in resignation. She looked thoughtful then smiled, "If you go and find Gohan I'll make you the biggest and most delicious meal you've ever seen, let alone eaten."  
  
Goku brightened, "Will it be ready when I get back?" he asked.  
  
Chi-Chi looked fierce again, "Only if you have Gohan with you," she told him.  
  
Goku leapt up from the table where he had been waiting hopefully for more lunch, "Deal!" he said as he flew, quite literally, out the door.  
  
"No flying in the house," Chi-Chi said automatically but Goku was way out of hearing range.  
  
As he left the house Goku concentrated on his son's energy signal and put two fingers to his forehead. A second later he popped out of sight.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So far Vegeta wasn't exactly exerting himself, in fact Gohan got the feeling he was merely testing the sword wielding lanorik. Showing rare patience the Saiya-jin would avoid Fukushu's lightning fast attacks, counter with one of his own and then back off and watch, instead of continuing his attacks.  
  
The lanorik for his part was beginning to realize he was merely being toyed with. He recognized that his opponent was a lot more powerful than he was letting on. After yet another foiled attack he backed off a few steps and relaxed his stance.  
  
Vegeta followed suit, keeping a wary eye on Fukushu. Gohan also watched him but Trunks and Goten had become bored and were sitting on the grass behind him.  
  
"I may have underestimated you," Fukushu admitted. He hefted his sword, "I know you've been testing me, but now it's my turn to test you." As he said these words he attacked.  
  
Vegeta began to counter but at the last second the lanorik feinted and went instead for Gohan who was watching with interest. The half Saiya-jin started to react but before he could the air in front of him blurred briefly and Goku appeared.  
  
It was hard to tell who out of the six people on the lawn was more surprised. Goku automatically reached up and gripped the sword as it came down. The lanorik was so surprised he let go of his sword and backed away his eyes narrowed at what he must have seen as some sort of sorcery.  
  
Goku looked at the sword with a raised eyebrow then tossed it aside, "Interesting," he said.  
  
"Another Saiya-jin!" Fukushu hissed.  
  
"Yes?" Goku said his brow furrowed. He looked around at Vegeta and the three half Saiya-jins.  
  
The Saiya-jin prince scowled, "He's here to kill us," he said impatiently.  
  
Goku looked back at the lanorik with a look of surprise, "Why?" he wanted to know.  
  
"Your kind destroyed my world and my people," Fukushu screamed as he launched an attack on Goku, who made a face and knocked him aside easily.  
  
The lanorik leapt back to his feet his face red with rage. He lunged at his discarded sword and scooped it up. Vegeta noticed with some interest that the minute he had his weapon back Fukushu's movements became smooth and swift again.  
  
"Time to finish this," the Saiya-jin prince said before powering up to Super Saiyan.  
  
Fukushu's eyes widened slightly in surprise but he quickly regained his composure and adjusted his grip on his sword. The lanorik appeared to concentrate and as the Saiyan-jins watched the blade began to glow again. This time however the glow spread from the sword all the way up his arms until it surrounded Fukushu with a glow.  
  
Watching this Goku followed Vegeta's lead and powered up as well. Vegeta shot him a glare and was about to say something when the lanorik attacked. The speed he had exhibited before was dismal compared to now. He became an unseen blur as he attacked the closest Saiya-jin, which happened to be Goku.  
  
Goku instantly teleported away but the lanorik seemed unperturbed by this and promptly swung his attack in the direction of Gohan who had been standing behind his father. Gohan brought his arm up to block the swing, going SSJ as he did so. There was a splash of yellow light as the blade struck. The lanorik bared his teeth in effort and the glow surrounding him seemed to pulse.  
  
Gohan frowned as the blade bit into his flesh and he quickly kicked out at Fukushu to break away. The lanorik quickly blocked the attack with his own leg but a moment later was knocked away from behind.  
  
Fukushu stumbled backwards still holding his sword and saw Goku standing over him. He did not look pleased.  
  
"This is foolish," Goku said blandly, "Stop while you still can."  
  
Fukushu smirked, "You Saiya-jins and your arrogant pride," he said, "You believe yourself better and stronger than everyone else."  
  
Vegeta grinned mirthlessly, "Well, it's generally true," he pointed out.  
  
The lanorik looked at him suddenly, instead of anger however his face was slack. The glow around him ebbed then disappeared completely.  
  
"You're right," he said dryly. The lanorik sighed, "It didn't have to come to this," he said and swung his sword upward. As it came down he turned it point down and drove it into the soft grass.  
  
From the point of impact ripples seemed to flow through the ground growing larger as they travelled outwards. All five Saiya-jins immediately leapt into the air and hung there watching the waves of energy run under them. Looking back at Fukushu they saw him crouched down in front of the sword, which was still driven into the ground, both hands resting on the hilt. He seemed to be drawing energy from the sword itself.  
  
Realizing this Vegeta wasted no time in throwing a ball of Ki at the lanorik hoping to knock him away from his power source. Before it could hit however a thin tendril of white light snaked out of the sword's blade and knocked the energy ball back at the Saiya-jin. Vegeta managed, barely, to twist out of the way.  
  
"Cool," Goten whispered to Trunks who nodded in return. Gohan shot them a look.  
  
"So your sword is your strength," Goku surmised floating back to the ground.  
  
The lanorik's eyes snapped open. He stood slowly, withdrawing his sword from the ground at the same time. He gazed steadily at the Saiya-jins waiting for them to make the first move.  
  
Vegeta gladly complied by attacking the lanorik with a yell. Fukushu ducked out of the way smoothly. Goku and Gohan then attacked simultaneously, but both of their assaults were side stepped with ease. Goten and Trunks powered up instantly and went into the fray. Again the lanorik managed to avoid the attacks.  
  
Eventually all five Saiya-jins were attacking Fukushu from every side but every punch and kick was avoided and countered with a grace that made the lanorik appear to be dancing around them. Although his attacks weren't overly powerful his speed gave him the advantage in that none of this opponents seemed able to hit him.  
  
Finally Goku managed to make contact with the lanorik by punching him across the face. Fukushu backed away as he put a hand to his cheek. He glared at Saiya-jin and attacked him, bringing his sword around in an arching sweep.  
  
Goku jumped out of the way but the edge of the blade was still able to cut through the chest of his Gi, leaving a long slash in the fabric. Goku looked down at it with a frown but quickly rejoined the fray. The Saiya-jin was impressed to find the lanorik was still able to stand up to five Saiya- jins even if it was through evasion.  
  
Growing increasingly frustrated with the battle Fukushu singled out Gohan and attacked him with fervour. The half Saiya-jin managed to block his attacks but sustained many cuts to his arms as he did so. Goku tried to knock the lanorik away with a Ki blast but the sword once again defended its master and sent the attack straight back. The blast hit Goku in the chest, sending him flying into the nearby foliage.  
  
In his stead Vegeta attacked Fukushu physically, kicking him across the back. Surprisingly his blow found it's mark and the lanorik stumbled to the ground. Immediately however he was back on his feet, bringing his sword around to slice at his attacker. Anticipating the attack Vegeta brought up an arm to block the attack but before he did he went SSJ 2 with a yell of fury.  
  
The blade hit the Saiya-jins forearm with jarring force and Fukushu had to fight to maintain his grip on the weapon. While the lanorik fumbled for purchase Vegeta took the opportunity to kick him under the chin causing Fukushu to summersault backward. Before he even came near to landing on the ground a Ki blast struck him and sent him hurtling across the ground. He came to a halt, half buried in the ground, a few metres away.  
  
Vegeta was about to go after him when Goku flew in front of him.  
  
"Wait," he said, "We should try and talk to him first."  
  
Vegeta scowled, "What for?"  
  
"He can't help the way he feels," Goku reasoned, "His anger over his planets destruction is blinding him from the truth."  
  
"Truth?" Vegeta sneered, "What truth would that be?"  
  
"That people change, Vegeta," Gohan backed his father up.  
  
Vegeta laughed, "Some things never change," he argued.  
  
"Some things do," Goku shot back, "We must make him see that."  
  
"Besides," Trunks added, "It's not like we destroyed his planet, right?"  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms but did not argue further, "Whatever," he shrugged.  
  
Goku grinned and turned to look at Fukushu who was rising to his feet, using his sword as a crutch. His face mirrored his displeasure.  
  
He looked at the Saiya-jins with hatred, "You think you can weasel your way out of your fate," he hissed, "It is your destiny to die by my sword."  
  
Goku put up his hands in a placating manner, "We just want to talk," he said.  
  
The lanorik smirked, "What for?" he said and leapt into the air. His long hair blew around him in the wind as he brought his sword up in a threatening manner.  
  
"So much for talking," Vegeta scoffed.  
  
Goku shrugged, "Worth a shot," he defended.  
  
The five Saiya-jins watched the lanorik carefully as he hung above them, waiting for his move. He watched them in return seemingly waiting for them to act first. When no one moved for nearly five minutes Vegeta became impatient and was about to oblige the lanorik when Fukushu shot up in the air and out of sight through the cloud cover.  
  
"Geez, that was fast," Goten said in awe.  
  
Before any of them could even think about following, a bolt of white light streaked downward and struck the ground between the Saiya-jins. The earth was rent upwards with the force and all five of them instantly took to the sky to avoid the debris. But the lanorik wasn't finished.  
  
A dozen more bolt of light sped earthward in an erratic manner. Goku grabbed the two closest Saiya-jins to him, Gohan and Goten, before teleporting away. Vegeta seized Trunks who was close to him and flung him, quite literally, to the side. Before the Saiya-jin prince could evade the bolts himself, one struck him in the back sending him crashing into the ground.  
  
Trunks, who had since managed to right himself from his midair hurtle, looked at the impact aghast. He flew downwards speedily and landed next to his father who was alive but unconscious. The lanorik reappeared from within the clouds and landed on the grass not far from them, Trunks shot him a glare. To the half Saiya-jin's surprise Fukushu was looking at the Vegeta himself, a look of confusion on his face. He looked at Trunks then back at Vegeta then at Trunks once more.  
  
"He..." the lanorik started then stopped. He pointed at Trunks, "He saved you," he said eventually.  
  
The half Saiya-jin frowned, "So?" he asked standing protectively in front of his father.  
  
"He is a Saiya-jin," Fukushu said fiercely as if that fact explained his befuddlement.  
  
Trunks gave the lanorik a funny look, "My dad may be harsh sometimes but he's not a bad person, you know," he said indignantly.  
  
Fukushu stared at him for a few seconds, "He's your father?" he asked slowly.  
  
Trunks looked annoyed, "So what?" he retorted.  
  
The lanorik opened his mouth to say more when Goku reappeared still clutching Goten and Gohan by their sleeves. Both were protesting but stopped when they saw the scene in front of them. Goku released his sons and all three Saiya-jins took up a fighting stance.  
  
The lanorik raised a hand, "Hold," he said.  
  
Goku gave him a wary look but straightened nonetheless. Goten and Gohan followed suit.  
  
Fukushu looked down, his expression regretful, "I may," he started, "Have been mistaken."  
  
Goku shared a glance with his eldest son then gave the lanorik a hard look, "Go on," he said.  
  
Fukushu looked up, "I believe what you said earlier may have some merit," he continued, "I never would have thought I would see a Saiya-jin endanger his life for another even if it is his own son." The lanorik raised his sword and looked at the blade with something akin to distaste.  
  
"It's not too late," Gohan pointed out taking a step forward, "We're also the last of a wiped out race."  
  
Fukushu looked at him in shock, his eyes saddened, "I never knew," he said, "Your planet was destroyed too?"  
  
Gohan nodded. Fukushu shook is head slowly then came forward and stuck his hand out at Goku.  
  
"I am sorry," he said sincerely.  
  
Goku smiled and grasped his hand but before he could say anything Vegeta's voice interrupted him.  
  
"Sorry?" the Saiya-jin spat climbing to his feet. He stumbled slightly but waved off assistance from Trunks.  
  
Goku frowned and was about to say something but again Vegeta cut him off, "You hunt down my people like animals becoming no better than the murdering forces that destroyed your world and yet you stand there and point fingers," Vegeta paused to take a breath, "And then you say you're sorry?"  
  
Fukushu looked shocked but the other Saiya-jins looked even more so. None of them had ever heard Vegeta sound so fervent. The Saiya-jin prince seemed to be taking the lanorik's actions personally.  
  
Fukushu for his part looked ashamed, "You are right," he said quietly. He looked once more at the sword in his hand then tossed it unceremoniously on the ground at his feet, "You are right," he repeated, "People do change. It's time for me to change and accept my past."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at him but didn't say anything further. Goku looked genuinely pleased.  
  
"Where will you go?" Gohan wanted to know.  
  
Fukushu smiled, "I have a home," he told the half Saiya-jin, "It's time I returned to it. Thank-you," he added as an afterthought.  
  
Goku grinned at him, "I'm glad you could find peace," he said.  
  
The lanorik nodded and turned to go but paused, "I'm sorry for your loss," he said to Vegeta who continued to give him a steely look. The others looked confused by this. Fukushu nodded once in settlement and turned to leave.  
  
Goten looked at the discarded sword then picked it up. It weighed more than he would have thought, "What about your sword?" he called after him.  
  
Fukushu glanced back and was about to tell him to keep it, when he suddenly looked very intensely at the blade, "Drop it," he barked.  
  
Goten hurriedly complied and backed away. On the ground, where it had fallen, the blade began to glow.  
  
Fukushu rushed forward but then stopped abruptly as the glow began to pulse. Slowly the light turned blue and started to emit crackles of lightning. The Saiya-jins all backed away watching the blade warily.  
  
"What is it?" Goku asked the lanorik.  
  
"I shouldn't have thrown it away," Fukushu said anxiously, "The spirit of the sword has been angered."  
  
Vegeta snorted but did not take his eyes off the weapon, "Swords don't have spirits," he said.  
  
"This one does," Fukushu told them, "It was gift from my father. Our people had the ability to call on spirits to be bonded with the swords they make. The spirit then protects the wielder of the sword. If the sword has no owner the spirit has no purpose."  
  
"What happens if the spirit has no purpose?" Gohan asked as he backed up a bit more. The sword had begun to rise into the air.  
  
The lanorik shook is head, "I don't know," he breathed.  
  
"Well it's obviously not good," Vegeta said impatiently.  
  
The sword stopped rising at about eyelevel. The glow it was emitting started to flow outwards in tendrils, which started to form a cloud of bluish light around the sword. Eventually the light seemed completely separate from the weapon and the sword fell to the ground. The blade seemed to dull.  
  
Six pairs of eyes had followed the swords abrupt descent to the ground but now they were drawn back to the cloud of light, which hung between them. Sporadically a crackle of blue lightning would run across the surface of the haze.  
  
Suddenly the cloud swirled, causing Fukushu to hastily back away, and then began to form a shape. A humanoid shape.  
  
Instinctively the six observers formed a circle around the shape, watching it warily. Fukushu looked especially worried. When the haze had formed a tall humanoid shape it began to solidify and gain detail. Before long a fully formed man, dressed in similar clothing to Fukushu, stood between them. His hair was also white but was short. His fringe covered his eyes and, with his head bowed, none of them could see his face clearly.  
  
Fukushu put out a hesitant hand, "Spirit?" he said softly, "Forgive me."  
  
Abruptly the spirit looked up and fixed the lanorik with a piercing gave, "Forgive you?" he asked, his voice mocking. "Forgive you?" he repeated fiercely.  
  
Fukushu's hand flew to his mouth, "Gippe?" he asked, his voice betraying his shock.  
  
"You know him?" Gohan asked.  
  
The lanorik nodded, "He is my Gippe, my grandfather," he explained, "He must have been the spirit my father chose when he made the sword."  
  
The spirit laughed, "Yes," he said to his grandson, "I was. Which makes your crime even worse than you think."  
  
"Gippe," Fukushu pleaded fervently, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I was simply showing these people a gesture of my promise."  
  
The spirit glanced around at the others, "Saiya-jins," he observed indifferently, "And what did you promise?"  
  
"That I would hunt them no more," Fukushu told him.  
  
"And do you mean this promise as much as you meant the one that drove you to hunt them in the first place?" the spirit wanted to know.  
  
Fukushu hung is head, "I made a mistake," he said.  
  
The spirit laughed loudly, "A mistake," he scoffed. He looked at the Saiya- jins, "He made a mistake," he told them in mock understanding. Abruptly he stopped laughing and glared at his grandson, "You know the punishment for this crime," he said.  
  
Fukushu nodded but did not raise his head.  
  
"What's the punishment?" Gohan demanded.  
  
The spirit raised an eyebrow at him, "Death," he said simply.  
  
Goku took a step forward, his face showing his shock, "But he made a mistake," he said in the lanorik's defence, "He even apologised."  
  
"You obviously do not understand our ways," the spirit said, "Do not interfere or you will bear my wrath as well."  
  
Goku took a second step forward and narrowed his eyes at the lanorik spirit, "I will fight you if necessary," he told him matter-of-factly.  
  
The spirit smirked, "You cannot fight me, you fool," he said.  
  
Goku smiled, "Oh yeah?" he said before punching the spirit in the stomach.  
  
To his immense shock his fist passed right through the spirits stomach and out the other side. Overbalanced, Goku teetered briefly before succumbing to gravity and falling flat on his face.  
  
Fukushu watched with sadness and shook his head. Goten and Trunks sniggered briefly but were silenced by Gohan who was battling to keep a straight face himself. Vegeta watched impassively.  
  
As Goku got to his feet, the Saiya-jin prince allowed his lip to curl derisively, "He is a ghost, Kakarot," he said blandly.  
  
Goku looked sheepish and muttered something about testing them.  
  
The spirit had since dismissed them and advanced on Fukushu who was still standing were he had been his face cast downward. As his grandfather neared he fell to his knees.  
  
"Fukushu!" Goku said fiercely.  
  
The lanorik shook his head, "There is nothing you can do," he said.  
  
The spirit of the sword reached out and in a deft movement plunged his hand into Fukushu's chest. His hand passed right through his flesh but the lanorik threw his head back and screamed as the icy fingers touched his heart. Gohan yelled in rage and attacked the spirit despite what he had seen.  
  
His foot, as he tried to kick the spirit away, did nothing. Goten followed his brother's lead and also tried to push the spirit away from Fukushu but was also unsuccessful. Eventually all the Saiya-jins, save Vegeta, fought the impossible fight to try and save the lanorik.  
  
Vegeta watched them in amusement. He took a step forward, then looked down as his foot connected with something solid. He gazed at the discarded sword for a moment then he looked at the spirit then back at the sword. A slow smile spread across his face. He reached down and picked the weapon up.  
  
As he straightened he noticed the spirit's eyes flicker in his direction. The Saiya-jin prince held the sword in both hands horizontally and the spirit looked at him but did not release his hold on Fukushu. The other Saiya-jins stopped fighting and followed the spirits slightly stricken gaze.  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrows and his smiled widened.  
  
The spirit raised his free hand and held it out at Vegeta, "Give me that," he hissed.  
  
Vegeta's face fell, "No," he said. He then did three things. First he went SSJ 2, then with a scream of pure rage he brought the sword downward hard. At the same time he brought his knee up just as forcefully.  
  
As the two connected the spirit screamed and lunged at the Saiya-jin, withdrawing his hand from Fukushu's chest. Before he got halfway however the sword shattered. By the time the spirit reached Vegeta he had faded in a puff of cloud, which quickly dispersed into the ether.  
  
The Saiya-jin price powered down and tossed the remnants of the swords, which he still held, to the side. Fukushu fell forward onto his knees, breathing hard. Gohan helped him to his feet.  
  
"Are you okay?" the half Saiya-jin asked.  
  
The lanorik nodded, he looked at Vegeta, "How did you know to do that?" he asked.  
  
The Saiya-jin prince shrugged.  
  
Trunks picked one of the shards off the grass and looked at it, "Is he gone for good?" he asked.  
  
Fukushu nodded looking at the scattered pieces of metal himself, "He has returned to the spirit world," he said, "Now that he is no longer bound to the sword."  
  
Gohan frowned, "What a pity," he said, "That must have been the last sword of it's kind."  
  
The lanorik nodded, "But it's better this way," he said. Fukushu sighed, "I'm going home," he announced.  
  
Goku frowned and beckoned to the lanorik, "Could I talk with you?" he whispered jerking his head away from the others.  
  
Fukushu nodded and Goku led him a short distance away. Goten and Trunks immediately looked curious but Gohan stopped them from following by grabbing the backs of their shirts. When they were out of hearing range the lanorik looked curiously at the Saiya-jin.  
  
Goku gave him an interested look, "What did you mean when you told Vegeta you were sorry for his loss?" he asked.  
  
Fukushu frowned, "His planet was wiped out, right?" he said.  
  
"Yes, but why him specifically?" Goku persisted.  
  
"You don't understand," Fukushu said, "Not the planet, his planet. He was their prince was he not?"  
  
Goku looked surprised, "How did you know that?"  
  
The lanorik smiled, "I know much about the Saiya-jins," he replied.  
  
Goku shook his head, "I still don't understand," he said.  
  
Fukushu sighed, "Do you know how hard it is for a leader to fail his people? To let them pay the ultimate price?" he asked.  
  
Goku raised an eyebrow, "I don't think Vegeta feels that way," he said.  
  
"Really?" Fukushu sounded a little distant.  
  
Goku frowned and looked to where Vegeta was standing impatiently. The Saiya- jin prince returned his look steadily. The orange clad Saiya-jin gave Fukushu a sidelong look, "Do you know how it feels?" he asked.  
  
Fukushu looked surprised, "How shrewd," he commented, "Yes, I know how it feels. I too was the leader of my people. That is how I survived, my bodyguards placed me aboard an escape pod before they were killed." The lanorik looked at Goku's still confused face.  
  
"Look," he told the Saiya-jin, "I'm not saying Vegeta feels exactly the same way as I do, but to a certain degree I'm sure he feels some responsibility."  
  
"Maybe," Goku said.  
  
Fukushu shrugged and started to head back toward the others. Goku followed after a moment.  
  
"Whatcha talking about?" Goten wanted to know.  
  
"Genocide," Fukushu replied blandly. The half Saiya-jin looked confused and Gohan laughed at his expression.  
  
The lanorik looked up at the sky, "I thank you for your help," he said.  
  
Goku scratched the back of his head, "Nah," he said, "It was nothing."  
  
Fukushu gave him an amused look and with a last glance at each of the Saiya- jins shot up in the air and out of sight. All five Saiya-jins watched him go.  
  
Goten was the first to look away from the point where Fukushu had disappeared, "What were you really talking about?" he persisted looking at his father.  
  
Goku grinned at him, "Okay," he relented, "We were talking about Vegeta's ability to look down on people even though he's two feet shorter than them."  
  
Goten rolled his eyes, "Dad," he said exasperatedly.  
  
"Two feet is hardly accurate," Vegeta said not looking away from the sky.  
  
Goku looked at Gohan, "He's right," he said, "It's more like three."  
  
Vegeta glared at him.  
  
Gohan laughed, "Come on Vegeta," he said, "The only person shorter than you is Krillin," he looked at the others, "And personally I think that's because of an as yet undiagnosed growth defect."  
  
"Maybe his mother dropped him on his head," Trunks added.  
  
"No, that was Kakarot," Vegeta said with a smirk, "An injury from which he has never recovered."  
  
Goku frowned, "That's not true," he said indignantly.  
  
"It would account for a lot," Gohan said in mock thoughtfulness.  
  
"Hey," Goku said, "I'm your father."  
  
Gohan gave him a blank look.  
  
"Er," Goku groped for some leverage, "I'll...I'll set your mother on you."  
  
Gohan looked about to laugh then stopped and smacked himself on the forehead, "I'm in such deep crap," he muttered. He looked around sneakily before flying abruptly away.  
  
"Oi," Goku yelled after him, "You're my meal ticket."  
  
THE END 


End file.
